Asking Luna Out
by adealerman
Summary: Small fic of Neville preparing himself to ask Luna out.   One-shot, might become a two or possibly three shot, depending on the feedback.


**This is dedicated to my friend Joan, a major Nuna shipper :DD**

**disclaimer: I don't and will never own the Harry Potter books. Too bad I'm not J.K. Rowling :/**

**Enjoy :DD**

* * *

><p>He was staring at the window pane, his eyebrows becoming one as he got deeper in his thought. Neville was trying to figure out a way to talk to her without stuttering, and finally gave up. He was going to use Herbology as an excuse <em>again<em>.

He took his robes from the bed, and dressed them careful, trying not to crease them as he did last night, and headed towards the Great Hall to meet his friends.

Lately he spent more time with Ginny than with the trio, but he didn't care. Ginny and Luna were on the same year, so she would join them every now and then to talk about her crazy things as usual. He loved that.

Luna was never afraid to speak up her mind, and never cared if others mocked her about her crazy topics. Neville appreciated that much in her.

As he entered the hall he caught her eye. She was looking at him, and suddenly he became very interested in his shoes rather than just smile back to her. Turning a light shade of pink he sat down next to Ginny and began eating.

"You know, if I were you, I'd smile more." Ginny said to him, with a grin on her face

"W-What are you t-talking about?"

"Oh please Neville, I'm not an idiot. You _fancy_ Luna." She whispered the last phrase so only the two of them could hear it.

Saying that she picked up her books and headed to her classes sided with Dean.

_Great, now I'm obvious to everyone. Real smart Neville. _

"Hello Neville." A voice spoke from behind him. _Her_ voice.

"H-Hello Luna." He replied with a smile on his face

"Mind if I join you?"

"Uh, no... Sit down."

It was now or never. He had to ask her. He **HAD**to.

"Quibbler?"

He took one from her hand, almost blushing from the touch. He looked her in the eyes, her electric blue eyes.

"Thanks."

He could feel his courage going down just like his pumpkin juice in front of him, and he feared he could never do it. But times were getting tougher as the days passed, and they'd probably forbid Hogsmeade trips after what happened to Katie Bell. It had to be now.

"So, huh... I was wondering..." he began saying, getting slightly distracted by the look in her eyes

"Yes?" she blinked once, twice, three times. "Neville? Are you all right?"

"." Words stumbled too fast out of his mouth, making Luna stare dumbfounded

"Sorry?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me." he said taking his time now as Luna processed the words, and replied with a dazzling smile

"As a couple?"

Neville could feel his face burning red-hot from embarrassment

"Y-yes."

All the Gryffindors next to him stared in awe as if they never thought him, Neville Longbottom would ask a girl out

"I'd love to." Luna said, taking his hand in hers, and pulling him out of the hall.

_That was a surprise_ he thought to himself, never thinking he would be able to do such thing.

* * *

><p>Classes seemed too fast that week, and when Luna realized she was in her usual jeans and a dress, paired with her so loved red earrings. Today she was going out with Neville. <em>Her<em> Neville. Possibly.

She grabbed her bag and headed to the Entrance Hall, where they were supposed to meet. With her head working 2x faster than it usually did, she caught herself thinking several questions, questions she never asked herself before. _Do I like him? Does he like me back?._Deciding that questions weren't going to lead her anywhere, she started looking for their answers, first of all, _Of course_ she liked him, she felt it since the first time they met in the DA meeting last year. The only answer she wasn't sure of, was if he liked her.

Spotting him by the wall, she smiled to herself and said

"Hello Neville."

"Hey Luna... Ready to go?"

"Sure."

The walk to Hogsmeade wasn't long, and she noticed he was struggling with something in his mind.

"Neville..."

No response.

"Neville," she repeated again turning him so she could see his face. "it's all right."

She said as she planted a kiss o his lips softly.

_This will be the best Hogsmeade trip ever._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading :)<em>**

**_please review_**


End file.
